User talk:King Deadpool the Awesome
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:RReignsChamp.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 08:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Championship/Champion gallery *Hi, i assume all these images your replacing your going to put on the wrestler's gallery so i don't have to cleanup after you? Dean27 (talk) 07:28, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :*Good stuff, coz i/we wont be adding them images for you/cleaning up after you. So please add all the old images you replaced to the pages! Dean27 (talk) 00:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat *Hiya, can you pop on the chat with me for a mo? Dean27 (talk) 01:52, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Guillermo Rodriguez page Hiya... are you going to clean this page up or just create it messy and leave it (like the ones you done before?) Dean27 (talk) 16:40, April 4, 2017 (UTC) *I would...but I'm not sure how. :*OK, i can see that because you have replied to me on your own chat page rather than mine (you reply on mine, i will get a message saying you have sent me a message!, you reply on your own, i have no idea you replied inless i am online and see it)... This is what i was going to talk to you about on Saturday night... but you didn't reply back for ages! Dean27 (talk) 16:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Chat *Hiya, could you jump on chat for me, want to ask you something. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:57, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Redirecting pages *If you need to redirect a page please be careful as yesterday you redirected a page to it's self. (Shane Veryzer) This means the page will not exist any more as you just go round in circles with the redirects. Just remember this going forward. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 17:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :*If you see this again you can add the Merge template to it at the top of the page along with the page it needs to be merged to so {Merge|XYZ} obvs with 2 {} to open/close the template. What other page is Shane Veryzer the same as? Dean27 (talk) 18:02, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :*Brill, thank you. Dean27 (talk) 18:11, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Image changing If you remove an image from the profile page, make sure you put the old one on the image gallery page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:38, April 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Images *Not sure i follow what you're asking. Dean27 (talk) 10:21, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :*If an image is available then yes. All WWE wrestlers have that kind of image and full length from WWE.com. Indy wrestlers we kinda take what ever images we can get. As long as they are named correct and all images go into the image gallery of the wrestler. Dean27 (talk) 13:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :** Minor thing in regard to replacing the profile images. Please make sure they are at least 200px or above. For the most part, you'e been doing this, but just double-check going forward. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC) if you undo the chages to the champions galleries again i will contacting the admins to ban you Trae235 (talk) 01:10, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Images When you add an image, add it to the image gallery of the wrestler too. Also, add categories to that image. --Latin915 (talk) 17:37, October 23, 2018 (UTC)